Take Me There
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Simon and Jeanette's first time.


**This is my first Simonette story! **

**This story takes place during my other story 'Raising Miss Daisy', but it is all about Simon and Jeanette's first time.**

**000000**

Jeanette smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She twirled around twice and watched her new royal blue baby doll dress flow with her movements._ "Tonight is going to be special. I just know it!"_

Simon and Jeanette had finally decided that they were old enough and responsible enough to have sex. Jeanette was on the pill Simon had plenty of condoms for them to use.

"Jeanette," called Miss Miller from down stairs. "Simon's here!"

Jeanette squealed softly. She didn't want to wake Brittany, who's been sick lately. Jeanette silently made her way downstairs. "Hi, Simon."

"Hi, Jeanette. Wow...you look..."

Miss Miller cleared her throat, breaking Simon out of his trance. She smiled at him. "Just have her back by curfew.'

"He will," said Jeanette, taking Simon's hand in hers. She guided him out the door and too the car. She whispered. "Do you have something special planned for us tonight?"

"Of course," said Simon. He opened the car door for his date. "This is going to be a night that you'll never forget."

Jeanette smiled and slid into the car in a lady-like fashion. When Simon got in she crossed her legs.

Simon gulped, feeling a burning sensation in his lower body The crotch of his pants suddenly felt tighter "I...I see you chose n...not to wear leggings."

"I chose not wear a bar too," said Jeanette She smiled suductively, an continued in an innocent little girl like tone. "Does that bother you, Simon?"

"N..n..no," stammered Simon. He tried to focus. He took Jeanette to the park. They were going to have a picnic and then...well, they'd just see where it went from there. Simon picked a nice secluded spot hidden by a hill. He spread one the blankets he brought out.

Jeanette sat down and began taking the food out of the basket. She hummed one of Taylor Swifts songs.

**000 after they'd finished eating 000**

Simon was lying on his back staring at the stars. Jeanette was using his chest as a pillow. Both were waiting on the other to make the first move.

"Jeanette," said Simon slowly. He sat up and looked at his girlfriend. "You know that I love you more than anything, right?"

Jeanette sat up too. "Of course, Simon. I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't sure you loved me."

Simon leaned in and kissed Jeanette, forcing her back onto the blanket. The couple just made out for a little while. Jeanette started unbuttoning Simon's shirt. Simon wiggled out of his shirt and reached his hand up Jeanette's dress and tugged on her underwear, until the black silk panties slipped off.

Jeanette smiled and pushed up on Simon's shoulders. "Protection first."

"I thought you were on the pill," said Simon.

"I am, but I just want us to be extra careful. As much as I love our niece, I'm not ready to have one of my own."

Simon chuckled. He pulled a condom out of his pocket. "I thought you might feel that way."

Jeanette unbuttoned Simon's jeans for him, and not a moment too soon. Jeanette reached down and stroked his manhood. 

"J...J...Jeanette. Oh...Wow." The burning sensation Simon felt earlier has returned.

Jeanette tugged on the the bottom of Simon's boxers until they slid off. Her eyes widened. This was the first time she'd seen Simon, or any other male for that matter, completely naked. She really...really liked what she saw.

With the condom securly on Simon smiled at Jeanette. "Your turn."

"You're gonna make me undress myself?" pouted Jeanette. Her bottom lip began to quiver. "That's not fair."

Simon slid the straps of Jeanette's dress off her shoulders and pulled her out of it. "Ready?"

"More than ever," sighed Jeanette. She gripped the back of Simon's neck as he forced her on to the blanket. She dug her nails deep into his back and moaned as he entered her. "OH! SIMON! OH!"

**000 3 rounds and several OH!s later 000**

Simon and Jeanette lay wrapped in the other blanket Simon had brought. The exausted teenagers sighed contently.

Jeanette giggled against his chest. "Si."

"Yeah, Baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too," chuckled Simon. He kissed Jeanette's shoulder. "To night was..."

"I know. I'm so glad you were my first."

"I hope I'll be your only," said Simon. "I mean, you're the only woman I ever want to have sex with."

"Really? That's a big decision for a 17-year-old to make."

"Not when that 17-year-old knows he's truly in love," said Simon. He cupped Jeanette's chin and pulled her into, yet another passionate kiss.

**000000**

**well, there it is. i'm not really a simonette fan, but i hope you liked it. REVIEW! be honest, but nice**

**I'm also writting a one-shot about Brittany and Theodore called 'He Loves Me Not'**


End file.
